The Dragon's Secret
by Neph Champion
Summary: Ash and Misty have a large secret that they have to hide from the world, they are dragons, and the only problem is that they travel with a human. However it is nearing the Mating season and with the Dragon’s Child having just reached the age of Mating, hi
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dragon's Secret

Title: The Dragon's Secret

By: Nephitari Champion

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Description: Ash and Misty have a large secret that they have to hide from the world, they are dragons, and the only problem is that they travel with a human. However it is nearing the Mating season and with the Dragon's Child having just reached the age of Mating, his protector needs to get him back to Blackthorn before the end of the week but when they get lost again what will happen to the Child as the first day grows nearer and nearer? Will he and his protector have to spill an ancient and fiercely guarded pokemon secret to a human?

9999

The night was warm, slightly muggy, three trainers trudged tiredly through the forest they had been in for two days already. The leader, short but slightly muscular with a red and white cap a red vest with white sleeves over a black shirt and black jeans with a black and red backpack, looked up into the canopy with a grim look on his face. How had they gotten so lost? Dragons were supposed to have a really good sense of direction! He sighed and looked to his companions.

The girl was slightly older and taller then the leader, with bright orange hair tied in a side pony-tail. She wore a yellow tank-top and blue shorts with a red backpack slung over one shoulder. She had blue-green eyes and a Gyarados-like temper; this was his oldest companion, Misty Waterflower of the Gyarados clan. She came from a distant branch of the Dragon Clan but he thought of her as an older sister.

Their other companion was taller and older then both of them, he had a blue backpack and wore a green vest over an orange shirt and brown pants. The Leader and Misty didn't know what color his eyes were because he never opened them enough to see any color, the Dragon and Gyarados suspected that their companion's eyes were blue. His name was Brock Stone and he was just a human.

"We're lost aren't we?" asked Misty.

"I'm not sure, we might be," said the Leader. "Why don't you ask Brock? He has the map."

Misty nodded and turned to their human companion, not that he knew that Misty and The Leader weren't. "Can you find where we are on the map Brock?"

"Let's stop so I can look." Brock replied.

The Leader looked over and shook his head. "Misty and I need to get out of here as soon as possible Brock. There is something special going on at our destination and we need to get there before the end of the week."

Brock nodded and looked at his map. "We should be near the Ice Cave, if we keep walking strait ahead we should get there in five minutes…"

The Leader nodded. "Misty…"

"Yes?"

"We need to hurry; surely you can feel the heat rising as well?"

"Yes I can, you will feel the pull and changes more though…"

"Yes, I know that Misty… I am already feeling the pain the changes bring…"

"How are you hiding it from the human?" she asked looking back at Brock. "Child, you know we must get to Blackthorn before Mating Season begins…"

"It's getting harder, and don't call me that! What if the human heard you?"

"I'm sorry…Ash… it's hard not to because you are my superior…" Misty said quietly. "Master told me to protect you so I will…"

"I know Lance told you to protect me but he also said to be discrete right? If you call me by that title you are not doing it very well!" Ask scolded her gently. He turned to Brock. "What's the next town Brock?"

Brock checked the map. "We are almost at the Cave so I'd say maybe a day's walk to Blackthorn… that is if we don't get lost in the cave…"

Ash nodded and began to walk again. "We might have to walk through the night to get there then…"

'This is going to be very painful…' Ash shuddered; the changes had begun the night before so he hadn't gotten much sleep. They really were very painful…

Ash and Misty began to run, glad that for once they hadn't gotten lost; they ran as fast as the fastest humans to get out of the forest. They left Brock behind, but he would catch up in a few days, hopefully…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Dragon's Secret

Title: The Dragon's Secret

By: Nephitari Champion

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Description: Ash and Misty have a large secret that they have to hide from the world, they are dragons, and the only problem is that they travel with a human. However it is nearing the Mating season and with the Dragon's Child having just reached the age of Mating, his protector needs to get him back to Blackthorn before the end of the week but when they get lost again what will happen to the Child as the first day grows nearer and nearer? Will he and his protector have to spill an ancient and fiercely pokemon secret to a human?

9999

Two days later the two dragons found themselves lost in the Ice Cave.

"Great…" said Ash grimacing. "Of all places we had to get lost in the Ice Cave…"

Misty didn't like it either, but there wasn't much they could do. Plus not only were they both weak to ice, but Ash, who was undergoing the changes for mating was especially vulnerable. "I don't like it either, but there's really nothing we can do about it…"

Ash nodded in understanding then sneezed. It looked like he was getting sick. His changes certainly weren't helping… he was getting the chills. "Darn ice…" he sniffled.

"Yeah…" Misty replied. "I'm afraid that you will get really sick if we stay here…"

"I know that Misty!" he shook his head. "We've got to find a way out…"

They heard footsteps and a voice. "Hey guys, did you get lost?" it was Brock.

"Yeah we did Brock…" Ash replied.

Brock shook his head and motioned for the two dragons to follow him. "The exit is this way guys."

Ash got up to follow but then slipped and fell to his knees. "Oww…" he began to cough hard.

Misty rushed to his side and helped Ash limp to Brock's side so they could get out of this frozen hell. "He's freezing…" she murmured. She chewed her lip wondering what to do, neither she or Brock had fire pokemon that could carry Ash and keep him warm, the only possibility was Cyndaquil… but the fire pokemon was too small to carry Ash… she remembered her medal coat, that was very insulating… "Ash? I'm going to let you wear my medal coat ok?"

He nodded, shivering. "B-Brock... h-how long u-until we're o-out of t-this ca-cave?"

Brock checked his map. "Only five to ten minutes."

Misty looked up from her backpack with a smile. "That's good." She went back to her pack. "But I'm afraid that Ash will be really ill by the time we get out…"

Brock looked at her. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to remember if there are any hot springs near Blackthorn. I've been there a few times when I was younger and don't really remember, did you know that Ash lived here for a little while? Let's see…there are! I remember now. They're near the Dragon's Den and are said to have special healing powers that work for certain people and pokemon!"

"We need to get Ash to those springs?"

Misty nodded as she found what she was looking for.

Ash knelt there and tried to remember if any of his small snatches of training had to do with controlling the temperature around a person. Unfortunately Lance hadn't gotten there when Ash and his mother had been forced to leave. He looked up when he felt a coat being wrapped around his shoulders. "Misty…"

"It's ok Ash. We'll be home in no time!"

He smiled weakly as Misty helped him to stand so they could follow him out of the cave. Ash smiled shakily when they got out of the cave. As soon as Ash felt the warm air outside the cave on his face he collapsed.

One of the teen dragons had seen them emerge from the cave and ran up to them, she knew Misty and Ash. "Hey!" she knelt to check on Ash. "Is the Child ok?"

Brock didn't catch on to the fact that 'child' was a title for Ash. "Ash is ill…"

Misty nodded. "The Child and I got lost in the cave and he's gotten Freezer Burn."1

The girl winced. "That's very painful normally, I know, I've had it before…. I've never had it this close to… you know what I mean? And this is his first time right?"

Misty nodded.

"Then he's going through the changes… and that hurts… and he has Freezer Burn on top of that? The Master and his pokemon are at the springs… shall I go ahead of you and tell him?"

"Please?"

"Sure!" the girl gave a painful smile. "No problem Misty."

"Thanks Ruby."

Ruby nodded and ran ahead to the springs.

9999

Lance looked up and blinked as Ruby stumbled over to where he was leaning on the side of the spring. "Master, The Child has arrived…" she said looking away.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"The Child has Freezer Burn…"

Lance winced as well. "I think all Dragons have gotten that at one point… Ash has always been very healthy though… How did he get it?"

"They just came out of the Ice Cave."

"Ah, alright, I'll ask when they get here."

Ruby nodded.

They looked up when they heard rustling from behind a bush. Misty came out with Brock right behind her; Misty sighed in relief when she saw Lance.

"What happened?" asked Lance. "How did he get Freezer Burn?"

Misty looked sheepish. "We got lost in Ice Cave…"

The other dragons winced. "Misty…"

"I know, I know I'm supposed to look after him and protect him! It's partially my fault we got lost anyway…"

Lance sighed and stood. Standing, the water was up to his waist.

Misty nodded and stripped Ash to his boxers and held him out for Lance to take.

Lance took Ash. "Poor little one…" he sat back down and pulled Ash to his chest, he glared at Misty and then looked back at Ash, who was waking up. Lance smiled; the water had brought Ash's color back to normal. "I see you're awake pretty one…"

9999

1 Freezer Burn is what occurs when a dragon is in a very cold environment for too long. Only dragons can catch this ailment. It is like a severe cold for humans; only if left untreated, a dragon can die from Freezer Burn.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Dragon's Secret

By: Nephitari Champion

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Description: Ash and Misty have a large secret that they have to hide from the world, they are dragons, and the only problem is that they travel with a human. However it is nearing the Mating season and with the Dragon's Child having just reached the age of Mating, his protector needs to get him back to Blackthorn before the end of the week but when they get lost again what will happen to the Child as the first day grows nearer and nearer? Will he and his protector have to spill an ancient and fiercely pokemon secret to a human?

9999

Ash heard a familiar voice as he fought for consciousness. 'Who is that?' he could feel arms around him, it was a nice feeling. His eyelids blinked over glazed eyes. He recognized that voice. "Lance?"

Ash felt the arms around him tighten comfortingly.

"Yes Ashura-chan it's me." He heard a quiet voice say. "You have Freezer Burn…"

He began to breathe heavily. "I…"

"Shh… it's ok Ash. Don't speak… If we have to we will let you rest in the Dragon's Den Shrine…"

Ash went back to sleep.

Lance smiled down at Ash, not yet knowing that Brock was there.

Brock was speechless Ash was being held by the Johto Champion and the Leader of the Elite Four as if they knew each other for a long time. But hadn't Ash only met Lance a few months ago at Lake Rage? No… that couldn't be right, Ash had greeted Lance as if they were old friends…

Lance looked up and glared. "Misty… why do I smell a human's stench mingling in the Childs scent?"

"We've been traveling with one." Misty said guiltily. "He kind of just… followed us…"

Lance looked at those in the clearing and as soon as his eyes landed on Brock they hardened. He almost snarled. "What do you know, Human?"

Brock blinked. "Huh?"

Lance looked pissed, he did not like that a _human_ of all things was here and seeing his precious one in this state.

Ash opened an eye and turned his head to look up at Lance. It was rare to see the Dragon Master in this mood… Ash nuzzled the one that would be his mate soon.

Lance stiffened, knowing that Ash was just trying to calm him; he took a few deep breaths. "Misty, please escort this human away from the springs and breeding grounds."

Misty nodded and pulled out Mantine, her only flying pokemon. "Come on Brock, I'll take you back to Pewter."

Brock just blinked, he was very confused. Misty grabbed his arm and pulled him into the human part of Blackthorn and left him there. Brock came out of his stupor just as Misty was about to leave. "Misty wait, what's going on?"

Misty didn't stop, well almost didn't. She herself could feel the forced transformation begin. She blinked. "What do you want to know?" she asked. "And keep in mind, I can choose not to answer your questions."

"How do you know Lance? You and Ash that is."

"I've known Lance since I was little. And Ash? He used to live here."

"But he says he's from Pallet Town…"

"That is because he was almost too little to remember living here. They were forced to flee when something happened to his father, I think Ash was around four or five years old at the time…"

Brock nodded he had another question. "Why did Lance call me a human? Isn't he one?"

Misty bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I should tell you… I'd need Lance's permission…"

"But Misty… why?"

"Fine." She pulled him into a secluded corner of Blackthorn, where the human population intermingled with the Dragon population. When Misty turned to face Brock he didn't see any differences…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Dragon's Secret

By: Nephitari Champion

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Description: Description: Ash and Misty have a large secret that they have to hide from the world, they are dragons, and the only problem is that they travel with a human. However it is nearing the Mating season and with the Dragon's Child having just reached the age of Mating, his protector needs to get him back to Blackthorn before the end of the week but when they get lost again what will happen to the Child as the first day grows nearer and nearer? Will he and his protector have to spill an ancient and fiercely protected pokemon secret to a human?

9999

Brock backed away. Misty's eyes, they were red! Not the normal blue-green but red. She looked like a demon almost. That wasn't it though. He noticed that her clothes seemed to have melted away but he couldn't see anything. There were blue scales where her clothes had been. They looked almost like…

"Yes." Misty said as she watched understanding dawn on Brock's face. "I am a Gyarados, the leader of the Cerulean Gyarados Clan."

"Why do you listen to Lance then?" Brock asked.

"You've heard about Dragon Trainers right? They're called dragon masters. But Lance is a true Dragon Master, no, not a, _the_ Dragon Master…"

The scales were climbing up her body onto her arms and down her legs as she spoke. She seemed to stretch. Her legs and feet became a tail. Her face and head looked like that of a Gyarados instead of a human.

Brock backed away from her as she changed back. "Who are Ash's parents?"

"You know Delia and you've met his father…" Misty trailed off. 'Have I said too much?' She wondered.

"Why don't you go find a hotel in the human part of Blackthorn and I'll find you after I get permission from Master Lance to tell you the rest of the tale." Misty told him as she dug out a coupon for The Dragon's Protection, the five star hotel just inside the human section of the city.

Brock nodded and went to get his room key. When he got the room he went out to get something to eat in the human portion of the city.

Misty watched him go. 'Will I have to tell him about the prophesy? I really need to ask Lance…' Misty left the area and walked back to the spring.

"Has there been any change Master Lance?" she asked the Dragon Master.

Lance shook his head. "None. We'll have to take him to the shrine."

Misty nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Dragon's Secret

By: Nephitari Champion

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Description: Ash and Misty have a large secret that they have to hide from the world, they are dragons, and the only problem is that they travel with a human. However it is nearing the Mating season and with the Dragon's Child having just reached the age of Mating, his protector needs to get him back to Blackthorn before the end of the week but when they get lost again what will happen to the Child as the first day grows nearer and nearer? Will he and his protector have to spill an ancient and fiercely protected pokemon secret to a human?

9999

Lance handed Ash to Misty before he got out of the hot spring as well. Misty turned away so that Lance could dress in peace. A few minutes later she turned and gave the ailing Ash back to the Dragon Master.

Lance led the way to the to the dragon's shrine in the Dragon's Den. "We must leave him here to recover."

"Should one of us stay here Master Lance?" Misty asked.

Lance shook his head, "The dragons that live here will take care of him and if it becomes extreme we might have to bring the legendary dragons into it…"

Misty nodded sadly. "I hope it doesn't come to that…"

"So do I Misty," Lance agreed. "So do I…"

They left Ash to recover in the Den. A delirious Ash watched them leave. He shivered, why had Lance left him here? Did Lance not want him? Ash curled up and began to cry.

9999

Misty and Lance began to help with the preparation for the Dragon Festival. Lance was helping at one of the game booths and Misty was helping at a food stand. The two went from booth to booth separately and about three hours later the booths were close enough to the Dragons Den that the older Dragons could hear the sound of a young one crying. All of the older Dragons had stopped working and were wondering if it was a baby crying for its mother.

All the dragons had stopped what they were doing to listen. Lance recognized the sound. "Oh no… Ash…"

Lance looked at Misty. "Get everything moving again, we need to be ready for tomorrow."

Misty nodded.

Lance ran in the direction of the Dragon's Den. * Why are you calling for me Ash? * Soon he made it to the Den and walked inside. "Ashura-chan?"

The cries became whimpers as Lance approached. "Shh… pretty one… I'm here now…"

Ash looked up at him, unable to use his voice. Why did you leave me?

"So that you could recover Ash-chan… You are feeling better ne?"

Ash shook his head, no. He didn't feel better at all…

Lance frowned. What could be wrong with Ashura-chan? It wasn't just Freezer Burn was it?

Ash whimpered in pain. He was sick on top of the changes… this had never happened before…

Lance realized just how old Ash was suddenly. …The changes! That had to be it! Were they making him sicker or was it just the pain talking? Was the pain making his little Mate delusional? He hoped not… that would mean that they would need the Legendary Dragons…

Ash tried to move so he could cuddle into Lance's side.

Lance bit his lip; they did need their fathers… What should he do? He couldn't leave Ash but… Lugia and Rayquaza would only respond to one of their calls… how to call his father with Ash like this?

Ash watched Lance closely. Why was his Mate acting this way? His Mate was acting strange…

Lanced tensed. His eyes widened as his form began to warp and change. The change from Human to Dragon was always painful…

Lance's form began to elongate, his face doing the same. His fangs grew larger, sharper. His legs grew together and longer, forming a tail. His hands changed, two fingers fusing together, the fused nails growing in length to become claws. Now, instead of a human, a young, small Rayquaza floated where Lance had stood just a minute before.

Ash watched. He couldn't do that now, it was too dangerous… He whimpered. He wanted to fly too!

Lance curled around Ash before shrieking. Ash flinched but Lance was curled around him and squeezing slightly to reassure him that no, he wasn't going anywhere. Ash relaxed slightly. He didn't think their fathers were required for this…

Lance waited a moment before screeching again. Could his father not hear him? Or was he busy? Nothing was more important then Ash! Several seconds later the call was returned, along with a telepathic question. What is it child?

Father! The Child has Freezer Burn! And he's going through the Changes!

What?

Father? Can you and Lugia-san come back to Blackthorn please? I… I'm afraid….

Alright Lance, don't worry. Lugia and I will be there soon.

How soon is soon? Lance was trying not to let the panic he was feeling be heard in his voice but he was sure his father could tell… Because Mating Season starts tomorrow!

We will be there before tomorrow Lance, don't worry…

Lance slowly relaxed. Thank you father. If I interrupted your work I'm sorry.

Don't be. It's not so important that I can't drop it and come home to deal with your problem. Have you tried the healing springs?

I didn't think about it, I already tried the hot springs father, there was no change…

We will be there in a few hours Lance, in the mean time, take him to the springs.

Yes father.

Lance focused on becoming human again as soon as he stopped the conversation with his father. Let's get you to the Healing Springs Ashura-chan…

Ash didn't say anything. He only cuddled with Lance when the change was finished. Lance smiled down at Ash, pulling the smaller into his arms and against his chest so he could transport him easier.

Ash cooed quietly as his eyelids grew heavy and slid closed over his glazed brown eyes.

Lance smiled down at his young Mate and walked out of the Den. He saw several other Dragons eyes fill with concern as soon as they saw Ash. Lance waved them off. "Get back to work. Everything needs to be ready by tomorrow."

The Dragons nodded and got back to work. They did talk among themselves, hoping that the Child would be alright. Why was the Child sick?

Lance walked passed the spring that he had lounged in before Ash had arrived. He should have remembered that the Healing Springs were not in the same place as the Hot Springs… There was no use complaining though.

Lance knelt next to the spring and stripped Ash to his boxers becoming concerned when Ash shivered violently. Lance quickly stripped and picked Ash up, lowering him into the water as he stepped inside. He leaned against the side of the spring and leaned Ash against his chest. The only part of Ash's body out of the water was his head, which was lying against Lance's shoulder. Lance watched Ash sleep for several minutes before kissing Ash, sealing the air, then dunked them so that Ash could feel the healing everywhere. Ash's body changed instinctively, just enough so that he wouldn't drown in the water. It was an advantage to being a dragon that lives in the water most of the time. Still, Ash's true type was psychic.

Ash began to breathe softly as Lance pulled away and surfaced. At times like this he was kind of jealous of his small Mate, but not much. Lance himself was an air Dragon; it allowed him to be able to breathe easily, even on top of high mountains. But still, he wouldn't trade anything for Ash. All he needed was his Mate…

Lance was careful not to leave the hot spring, otherwise… who knew what Ash would do… besides he had a few very minor injuries that needed healing. So he might as well stay and heal too… one of his ankles had been twisted in a league match just two days ago. His non-dominant wrist had been sprained the day before while watching some of the younger Dragons in Blackthorn. These springs also strengthened Dragons.


End file.
